


Movie Night;

by shibaeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, idk cuddling and cute team stuff, tags all of fukurodani like yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibaeyama/pseuds/shibaeyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically self indulgent Fukurodani movie night fic. Bc why not really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night;

Movie nights were always nice to have among the team, a calmer way to bond, or so they told each other. Action movies always got a rise out of Bokuto and Komi, the whole team enjoyed the comedies, shaking with laughter and “Konoha did you just hear that joke?” They didn’t tend to watch romances, but when they watched Dear John, more than one person cried, even if some were still denying it.

Tonight though, Fukurodani had decided to stick with Disney movies. It had been raining all day, and it just seemed appropriate. It was a nice time, with Komi, Bokuto, and Akaashi were crammed on a couch, Sarukui and Konoha claimed the chair and beanbag, Washio and Onaga laid on the floor, and everyones attention was held by the first movie. And soon a second. Popcorn was made, playfully thrown at one another at one point, until the vice captain reminded them they would all have to clean up the mess they made.

By the third movie, everyone had mostly calmed down again. The two on the floor were focused on the movie, and the other two were talking quietly between themselves, not to disturb the others.

Komi was fast asleep, leaning on Bokuto, and was clinging to his arm at the moment. Though at the moment, the captain seemed to be over having a dead arm, and got himself out of the smaller’s grip, which only ended in Komi leaning against him with his arms around Bokuto, basically mimicking a koala and a tree. The later just kept on watching the movie, flashing Akaashi a smile for a moment, before singing along to a song, loudly, which only got him a pointed look, and words spoken quietly. “Bokuto-san, you’re on your own if you wake Komi-san up.”

The singing got quiet, and the second year couldn’t help but think this team together is what home feels like.

By the end of the third movie, Akaashi had gotten up for a few minutes to use the bathroom and find, as he had gotten cold, and when he came back, a smile spread across his face at the sight. The floor was taken up by the two tallest players, both fast asleep. Sarukui was asleep in the chair, smiling still. Konoha was leaning on the chair, phone in hand and awake, but not paying attention to his surroundings.

What made his smile slightly bigger though, was seeing Bokuto, who was perhaps the biggest player on their team despite not being the tallest, asleep and holding onto Komi, who looked smaller than usual when so close to him, as if he was just a teddy bear. A teddy who actually hugged their holder back though. He threw the blanket he had in hand over them, deciding not to bother them.

“I hope they don’t start snoring. But I know for sure Bokuto is going to wake up with drool all over his shirt.” Akaashi jumped just slightly, almost having forgot that Konoha was still awake. He looked over, before going to the tv and switched movies yet again, though turned the volume down to make sure it wouldn’t disturb sleeping teammates.

After, he went and sat by Konoha, humming quietly. “It’ll be funny. I’m surprised to see them…cuddling…” He looked back over at the couch, where despite their wishes, it seemed one of the two was starting to snore lightly.

“I took a picture.” At the blonde saying that, Akaashi found himself smiling a little again, and even a little laugh. Not much else was said between them, and soon, when he looked and saw Konoha asleep, or at least it seemed he was, the smile was back, and the wides it had been.

It was because this was it, this is what friendship and home felt like, and Akaashi treasured that he got both at once, with their team.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla home girls first fic posted on here and I forgot to edit it so yo.


End file.
